Into the Unknown
|artist = ft. (credited as "Disney s Frozen 2" in-game) |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |dlc = November 22, 2019 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Bar) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 113 |dura = 3:14 |nowc = Lullaby |choreo = Celine Rotsenhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54hw03ILdM4 |perf = Aurélie SérinéFile:Proof_Aurelie.png |from = film }}" " by featuring (credited as "Disney 's Frozen 2" in-game) is featured on the 8th-gen and Switch versions of with an internet connection.https://www.facebook.com/458729454329289/posts/1277543289114564/ Appearance of the Dancer The coach is Elsa from the Frozen franchise. She is a woman with light skin, with messy platinum blonde hair tied in a fishtail braid. She wears a baby blue long silk coat that covers her arms, with icy blue free-flowing capes on her back and a section between the chest and abdomen region in a darker shade of baby blue. The coat has an open back, a cleavage and an open slit on the lower front center of the coat, revealing her icy blue dress underneath. The coat is decorated with numerous snowflake designs, with the ones on the lower part of her coat shiny and glitters. She also wears a pair of dark baby blue leggings and icy blue knee-length heeled boots. As she dances, ice particles flow and trail from her hands. She has a magenta outline with a faint aurora-like effect. Background The routine takes place in a fully 3D-rendered recreation of the entire musical sequence from the movie. The routine starts in a hallway of the Arendelle castle and slowly transitions down a hallway to reach a foyer. When the chorus is sung for the first time the background transitions onto a balcony. When the first chorus is over the routine transitions to a grassy beach with a building in the back. As the second chorus is sung, the entire background transitions to black with blue magical trees and animals appearing. When the routine ends, the background is filled with blue diamonds. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Swipe both your arms to the right. Gold Move 2: Strike your hands above and slowly move them downwards. Lullaby gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Lullaby gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Lullaby gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Lullaby gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Winter Has Come *Disney Hits Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Idina Menzel in the series. **This is also the second song in the series to be from a Frozen movie. *'' '' is the eighth Disney song in the main series. **'' '' is also the third Disney song that is not covered in the main series. *The lyrics of the chorus appear different each time: **The first chorus reads: "Into the unknown'...'/Into the unknown'...'/Into the unknown'!'" **The second chorus reads: "Into the unknown'?'/Into the unknown'!'/Into the unknown'!!'" *Unlike most songs, Into The Unknown s lyrics use ellipses to indicate the holding of a syllable instead of having letters repeated. *If counting the Instagram stories and Twitter teasers, has the most number of teasers, having a total of nine teasers. **If counting the confirmation too, they would be twelve teasers. Routine *'' '' is the twenty-fifth coach that a dancer resembled a licensed character after Just Mario, Time Warp (P1), Prince Ali, Let It Go, Balkan Blast Remix, Under the Sea, You’re The One That I Want, Chiwawa (Remastered Version, by Barbie), Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (From the Emoji Movie), How Far I’ll Go, Pac-Man, and Un Poco Loco. *Both previews display the Frozen 2 logo before and after showing the gameplay. *The Frozen 2 logo appears at the beginning of the routine (like its predecessor). **However, unlike Let It Go, it does not come with any animation or sound effect. *While the coach walks in a circle for the first time, an effect is applied below her feet to prevent her from going too far from the screen. *Before the score screen loads, the coach can be briefly seen leaving her final pose by releasing her arms from her chest. Gallery Game Files Lullaby cover generic.png|''Into the Unknown'' Lullaby_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Lullaby cover albumbkg.png| album background Lullaby_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Lullaby map bkg.png| map background Lullaby cover 1024.png| cover Lullaby ava.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots Lullaby jd2020 menu.png|''Into The Unknown'' on the menu Lullaby_jd2020_load.png| loading screen Lullaby_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Trees jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|First Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B3msLFLjHnY/ Bush jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Second Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B3pQ-O1jL4j/ Snowman jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Third Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B3r1w8fDNXr/ Tree jd2020 instastorie teaser.jpg|First Instagram Stories teaser Leaves jd2020 teaser instagram stories.gif|Second Instagram Stories teaser Snow jd2020 teaser instagram stories.gif|Third Instagram Stories teaser Trees jd2020 teaser twitter.jpg|First Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1183774473830518784 Bush jd2020 teaser twitter.jpeg|Second Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1184136872324468739 Teaser7.jpeg|Third Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1184499257182691329 73546056 584578788951120 177691721865981236 n.jpg|Confirmation (Instagram)https://www.instagram.com/p/B3uakBSjfxy/ Intotheunknown_instastories_confirmation.jpg|Confirmation (Instagram Stories) Intotheunknown jd2020 twitter confirmation.jpeg|Confirmation (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1184861648869298178 Intotheunknown promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Intotheunknowncoach.png|Promotional coach Behind the Scenes Lullaby bts.png|Behind the scenes Others Intotheunknown thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Intotheunknown thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Intotheunknown thumbnail la.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Latin America) IntotheUnkowndateconfirm.jpg|Release Date confirmation Videos Official Music Video Idina Menzel, AURORA - Into the Unknown (From "Frozen 2") From Disney's Frozen 2- Into The Unkown Teasers Into The Unknown - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Into The Unknown - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Into The Unknown Frozen 2 Gameplay Just Dance 2020 Nintendo Switch Into The Unknown - Just Dance 2020 (Kids Mode) Extraction Into The Unknown - Just Dance 2020 (No GUI) Behind The Scenes Into The Unknown - Behind the Scenes (UK) Into The Unknown - Behind the Scenes (US) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Disney Category:Songs by Idina Menzel Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Kids Mode Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Celine Rosten Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs